fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Kabal of the Cursed Sons
The Kabal of the Cursed Sons is a large Dark Eldar Kabal that is currently ravaging the ill-fated Gallican Sector. The Kabal as led by the spiteful, ambitious Archon, Vosur Daggertongue. The Kabal was originally composed of multiple smaller disgraced Kabals that were untied under Vosur's visionary leadership. Under his guidance the Kabal has monopolized the Gallican Sector, taking advantage of the mayham that the quaranteen and the Chaos curse known as the Perverter's Blight has caused. The Kabal jealously chases off any other Dark Eldar that try to exploit the Sector, and have become wealthy and powerful by plundering its worlds, but the Kabal has a far greater ambition that it works towards. With no signs that the quaranteen is going to stop any time soon, and the situation in the Sector becoming increasingly dire, it seems likely that the Imperium will end up cutting ties with the Sector soon. If this occurs the Sector will be ripe for the picking. Vosur dreams of making the Sector into his own empire, and to this end he has begun coercing and intimidating many of the Sectors officials into allying themselves with him. The final goal is to gain utter political control of the Sector. With the resources and slaves that his new empire will bring him Vosur hopes to challenge the powers that control Commoragh. History The Kabal of the Cursed Sons is a recently formed Kabal, and for all the power and influence it has now the Kabal's origins were less than impressive. It began in one of Commoragh's satellite realms. Namely a realm that was refered to as the Dregs. The Dregs was a small realm, and before the Quaranteen of the Gallican Sector it position in the Webway did not place it in proximity to any great opportunity. Thus it was considered a lesser realm by the inhabitants of Commoragh, unworthy of their time. Over the millenia the Dreg had become a haven for those Kabals that for one reason or another had been driven from Commoragh. Usually these were Kabals that had failed to thrive, finding it impossible to compete within the byzantine conflicts of the Dark City. These small, poor weak Kabals would find their way to the Dregs and set up shop. The Kabals of thye Dregs were little more than street gangs, being inferior to the Kabals of Commoragh in resources, numbers and skill. They struggle amongst themselves in pale imitations of the intriques and wars of the Dark City, and there these Popper Kabals were left to languish. Forgotten by their betters within the Dark City. However two things would change the fate of the Dregs and those that inhabited it. The first was the arrival of Vosur, and his Kabal of Scarlet Torment. Vosur and his Kabal had been mediocre as the standards of Commoragh went, as Vosur had inherited the Kabal from his father, an Archon of little competence, who had left the Kabal with little power. The Kabal had only maintained its existence through servitude to a greater Kabal. As such despite Vosur's great abilities and ambition, his road to power had been blocked by his allegience to such a weak Kabal. Eventually the Kabal that they served struck an alliance with a one of the Kabal of Scarlet Torment's rivals, and abandonned them to their enemies. Raided, pillaged and robbed of what little worth they had the Kabal of Scarlet Torment was forced to flee Commoragh, and thus made it's way to the Dregs. In spite of his fortunes Vosur's eyes still burned with ambition and vengeful rage. He swore that he would find a way to reclaim what he had lost, and reach heights that his father could never have dreamed of, as well as having revenge on those that had cast him down into disgrace. The second event was the Imperium quaranteening the Gallican Sector in order to stem the spread of the genetically inherited Chaos curse known as the Perverter's Blight. The Blight had long caused unrest within the already volitile Gallican Sector, and the quaranteen made it so that resources and military reinforcements could not enter the sector, resulting in turmoil. In this turmoil Vosur recognized a great opportunity. Forming a New Kabal With the quaranteen in place resources and troops from outside the Gallican sector could no longer be brought in. Shortages of supplies wracked many planets, and with no reinforcements from the Imperial Guard, Imperial Navy or any other military force the sector security was in jeopardy. With Gallican vulnerable Vosur saw an opportunity to raid worlds that were normally protected. In addition to this the Dregs was placed in a fortuitous position. The majority of the known Webway tunnels that lead into the Gallican Sector passed through the Dregs. So long as a force was able to hold the Dregs, and keep others from arbitrarily passing through it they would have nearly exclusive access to the now vulnerable Sector. However holding the Dregs against the aggression of the larger Kabals and taking full advantage of the Sector's weakened state would require more military resources than any one Kabal in the Dregs possessed. Vosur could not attempt to garner backers from Commoragh proper, for the larger, wealthier Kabals would no doubt double cross him and leave him with nothing. The only choice left was to unite the various weak Kabals of the Dregs into a unified fighting force. Vosur set about arranging his dominion over the other Kabals. The Kabal of Scarlet Torment was already the most powerful Kabal in the Dregs, but even so that did not mean he could afford to waste resources. He bribed, intimidated and assassinated his rivals into collusion with him, but ironically he only had to use these tools sparingly to convince most of the Kabals to join him. Times had been especially lean in the Dregs at that point, and the fortresses of nearly all of the Kabals were filled with warriors that had joineed the ranks of the Parched. As it turned out the Kabals of the Dregs were so desperate for new slaves that they were willing for the most part to submit to Vosur in return for the prosperity he promised. Vosur quickly went about reorganizing and fortifying his new force. Being a cunning and charismatic leader he quickly bolstered the spirits of his new forces for the undertaking to come with something all of them understood, spite. On the formation of his new Kabal Vosur made a speech about how they had all suffered unduly as a result of the disdain of those in Commoragh. He spoke of how even though they were the "Cursed sons of Commoragh, cast aside to wallow and die" they would overcome the challenges before them, and would teach those that had spurned them to fear and respect their names. It was following this speech that the new Kabal was christened. Resurgence With his Kabal newly formed Vosur did not waste any time. They only had a small window of opportunity before the Kabals of Commorragh swarmed to the Gallican Sector like sharks that smell blood in the water. The Kabal of the Cursed Sons began conducting raids on the more isolated worlds of the Gallican Sector, those that lacked great protection. This came easily, and they made off with a substantial haul of slaves over a short period of time. They used these slaves first to slake their terrible thirst, and then traded them with the Kabals of Commorragh in return for weapons, vehicles and equipment. When the first of their dark brethren came seeking passage through the Dregs osur was forced to relent. The Kabal of the Cursed Sons had yet to build up the military assets needed to truly secure the Dregs from the other Dark Eldar, but this changed little. The Kabal redoubled it's efforts to take advantage of the Gallican Sector, and so profitted more from the quaranteen than anyother single Kabal at that time. They built up their arsenal, and soon they were able to impose their rule on the Dregs. Kabals seeking passage to the Gallican Sector beyond were forced to pay the Kabal of the Cursed Sons a significant fine. At first these Kabals laughed at the threats that Vosur made. After all how could trash from the Dregs possibly oppose them? However their laughs soon turned to cries of dismay as they found the Kabal of the Cursed Sons was now more than well equipped enough to back up its threats. Vosur didn't stop there. As news of the wealth and power that the Kabal of the Cursed Sons reached Commorragh so to did Vosur reach out towards certain Kabals within the Dark City. Vosur offered alliances and protection to some of the city's weakest Kabals. At first these Kabals acted merely as allies, but eventually through Vosur's plotting these new allies were absorbed fulkly into the Kabal of the Cursed Sons, swelling their ranks. The Kabal had now become a formidable force even by the standards of the Dark City, and Vosur was now able to fully cordon off the Dregs, monopolizing the flagging Imperial Sector beyond. With the Kabal's coffers full, and any aggressors currently at bay Vosur sought to rebuild the Dregs. He demolished the delapidated buildings of the city and raised new ones in their place. Where ever the marks of the Dregs former poverty and desperation remained the Kabal raised dark new edifices resplendent in their terrible glory. After a considerable period the Dregs had been completely rebuilt, almost from the ground up. With this Vosur proclaimed that the Dregs were no longer, and that forever more the city where they used to lay would be known as Black Crest, and would remain the seat of his Kabal's power for all time. A Dark Vision The Kabal was now strong and prosperous. Vosur now had his own realm of Black crest, all the wealth he could possibly need and he even managed to destroy some of the Kabals in Commorragh that had wronged him. He had claimed a palace within the Dark City that belonged to the Kabal that had betrayed him (the first Kabal to feel his wrath) which acted as Vosur's foothold in the city proper. He even made powerful allies within the Dark City that supported him. in spite of this these things did not satisfy his ambitions. Vosur wanted to rise like a phoenix to become unparalled among his kind. As the quaranteen of the Gallicanj Sector went on a grand scheme came to mind. Talk had reached Vosur's sources that the Imperium was considering abandonning the Gallican Sector. Essentially the Gallican Sector would lose all support by the Imperium (or what little it still had) and they would remain under quaranteen. In such case anyone could potentially prey upon the Gallican Sector, but it also meant that the Imperium would not interfere if an outside faction claimed the Sector as their own territory. Vosur dreamed of not simply raiding the worlds of the Gallican Sector, but also ruling them all overtly. In essence Vosur wanted to turn the Gallican Sector into his own interstellar empire that he would rule from Black Crest. The Worlds would be ruled by human servants that answered to him. All of the planets would provide tithes of slaves and resources on a regular basis. Furthermore the armies of those worlds would be his to command. With such an empire Vosur could make a legitimate bid for true power within Commoragh. Thus the Kabal has begun to insinuate itself into the politics of the Gallican Sector in preparation to take it over in the near future. With a shortage of available military forces many planets are vulnerable to attack by Orks, or heretical forces. The promise of protection has often been enough to get the nobles of these planets to sell themselves to the Dark eldar. Others Vosur has bought through the promise of political or military support, or simply bribed them with wealth or promises of power and prestige in his new regime. Some he has simply intimidated into his service through the threat of violance. With these methods the Kabal of the Cursed Sons has built up a number of allies and pawns among the upper echelons of the Gallican Sector. However his ambitions have obstacles in their way. Currently Waaagh! Forzak and the Perverter's Blight are ravaging the worlds Vosur would make his own. In order to create a stable rule over the Sector the Kabal must find some solution to this problem. Additionally the Imperium has not completely lost its teeth either. The Inquisition has become somewhat aware of the Dark eldar influence among the nobles and officials of the Gallican Sector, and have moved to purge these elements. Perhaps most troublesome of all had been Battlefleet Gallican. In recent years Lord Admiral Halan Mors has organized the Imperial Navy in the Sector as a cohesive force, and has been cracking down on Dark Eldar raids. The Kabal has found itself with a number of enemies, but it is determined to crush all opposition, and claim their rightful prize. Notable Conflicts Organization Bladeborn Dagger Shades Notable Members Combat Doctrine A Foul Conspiracy Holdings Relationships Category:Dark Eldar Kabals Category:Gallican Sector